fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cannons of Blastoise
Before: <--- Charizard's Return Next: Goodbye Pikachu, Hello Raichu ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Cannons of Blastoise *(Episode Begins) *Tiff: Thrid gym already. Time flies. *Kirby: Come on, onto the thrid gym badge! *(Kirby opens the doors of the third gym, leading them in a middle of a tournament) *Waddle Dee: Welcome everyone to the shocking tourny! *(Everyone chears) *Tuff: We landed right in the middle of this? *Kirby: Yes, yes we did. *Waddle Dee: The winner of the tournament will get a chance to battle against the gym leader. *Kirby: This is it! *Waddle Dee: Without thourther adough, get's get this started! *(Few minutes later in the battle arena) *Waddle Dee: So let's see our Round 1 pairings. *(Venonat jumps into Chair #2) *Venonat: I'll be asaulted if I didn't. *(Scene goes to the screen showing the pair-ups) *Venonat (offscreen): Match 1 will be Tiff vs. Waddle Dee. *Tiff: I can't believe we are doing this. *Waddle Dee: Okay? *Venonat (offscreen): Match 2 will be Brock vs. Meta Knight *Meta Knight: Are you ready? *Brock: Ready when you're ready. *Meta Knight: That's what I want to hear. *Venonat (offscreen): Match 3 will be Kirby vs. Ash. *Kirby and Ash at the same time: SAY WHAT?! *Kirby: But I don't even know him. We haven't even met. *Meta Knight: See I told you pokemon worlds are the same. *Venonat (offscreen): Match 4 will be Tuff vs. Waddle Doo. *Tuff: Looks like a battle I'll never forget. *Waddle Doo: ... *Venonat (offscreen): Match 5 will be Misty vs. King Dedede. *Misty: Let's get this over with! *King Dedede: So much for #3... *Venonat (offscreen): Match 6 will be Whispy vs. Kracko. *Kirby: Wow two kirby foes have Pokemon. *King Dedede: Why did I bother. *Venonat (offscreen): Match 7 will be Lololo vs. Lalala. *Lololo: I'll show Kirby what I'm made of. *Lalala: Not if I do so first. *Venonat: And finally Match 8 is Blade Knight vs. Nightmare. *Waddle Dee: So let's get started! *(few minutes after that) *King Dedede: Let's see how Match 1 is going. *Tiff: Ivysaur, Bullet Seed. *Ivysaur: Ivy-saur. (Blasts out a dozen of bullets) *(Venonat gets hit badly and goes down) *King Dedede: Tiff wins! *(In Match 2) *Brock: Onix, use stonage and wrap this up! *(Onix tosses stone towards Pidgeotto) *Meta Knight: Use Gust to reflect the stonage right back at Onix. *(Pidgeotto sends the attack right back at Onix) *Brock: ONIX! *(Onix is seen knocked out) *King Dedede: Onix is unable to battle, Pidgeotto win! *Venonat: Meta Knight wins Round 1! *(In Match 3) *Kirby: Charizard uses use Ember! *(Charizard breaths fire on Bulbasuar) *Ash: BULBASAUR! *Kirby: Told you, you can't win with a first stage pokemon. *Waddle Dee: Kirby's moving on to Round 2. *(In the Fourth Match) *Venonat: Now we are on to Match 4 with the trainer Tuff vs. the Waddle Doo. *Tuff: Blastoise, I choose you! *(Blasoise comes out of the pokeball) *Blastoise: Blast oise. *Waddle Doo: Go, Butterfree. *(Butterfree comes out of the pokeball) *Butterfree: Butter free. *Kirby: It's a Butterfree. *Tuff: Blastoise, Hyper Pump. *(Blastoise shoors water from his cannons and wet Butterfree's wings) *Tuff: Ha! Butterfree's wings are wet. *Waddle Doo: Butterfree, use gust. *(Butterfree is unable to do that) *Tuff: Yes! Blasoise finish this with Water Gun! *(Blastoise uses Water Gun to knock out Butterfree) *Waddle Doo: Butterfree! *(Butterfree is seen knocked out) *Waddle Dee: Butterfree is unable to battle, Blastoise wins! Which means Tuff is the winner. *Tiff: Yes, Tuff won! *Kirby: What a great victory. *(In Match 5) *Waddle Dee: Now it's Match 5 with gym leader Misty against the evil King Dedede. *Misty: Psyduck, let's get going! *(Psyduck comes out of the pokeball) *King Dedede: Arbok, battle time! *(Arbok comes out of the pokeball) *Misty: You shall lose. *King Dedede: Oh yeah? Onward to victory! *''"The tournament in the third gym has just begun and already we seen some really good battles. What events will take place in the battle between Misty and King Dedede? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1